Goodbye My Lover
by Langawi
Summary: ADDED INFO ABOUT THE SEQUEL, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! Completed! A Gr8 Horror Flick! Brucas, Naley, Jeyton, Billz included! Its in Lucas' POV! Gr8 story, check it out! You wont get dissapointed! Who DIED? Read, REVIEW, Enjoy! Amazing Cliffhangers!
1. My One and Only Volume 1

**_Hey guys, this is an OTH horror flick where 8 of the teenagers, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Jake, Peyton, Skillz, and Bevin, face death which becomes their fate unless they do something that can stop this fetal curse. What will happen? Who will die? And who will survive? You just have to read to find out ;)! I hope that you enjoy this and please review._**

_**Edit: This is an OTH only, I kinda got mixed up with the OC characters, but it's all fixed now, thnxx for your reviews everybody, and if you didn't get it when you read it the first time, read it again cuz I fixed it now. Don't stop reviewing guys ;)!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I woke up like every other day thinking, hoping that this day will be the day that my biggest crush will ask me out. I went to school anxious to see her beautiful eyes, shiny hair, lovely smile, and her amazing body.

My two best friends, Haley James and Jake Jagielski, are in love too, but the difference between them and me is that their loved ones love them back. Haley's boyfriend is Nathan Scott which is my brother, and Jake's girlfriend is Peyton Sawyer which is my crush's best friend.

During the break, I was sitting next to Haley and Nathan, while Jake was sitting next to Peyton and her, my one and only…

Suddenly, she came towards me…

"Lucas Scott, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I'm Brooke Davis," she said, thinking that I didn't know her name.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"Well, Peyton and I were wondering if Jake and you guys could come with us to the fun fair after school today," she said smiling.

"Yeah, I'd… We'd love that," I replied happily.

"Cool, see you there!" She said with a grin on her face.

My heart started pumping so loud that even Haley and Nathan could hear it. I was so excited to hang out with Brooke and everyone else later that day.


	2. Boom!

_**Hey guys, here is the second chapter, thanks to oth2007 for reviewing. I hope that I get more reviews soon. This chapter is a little longer than the first one, but don't worry no one will die in this chapter ;) lol! I hope that you all enjoy this! Please review guys!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

At the fun fair, the six of us planned to ride the rollercoaster, so we waited in the line. We saw two people approaching to the line…

"Guys, look at who decided to join us, Skills and Bevin! C'mon let's go to the rollercoaster together," Brooke said.

"Well, I was thinking of going with Bevin alone, but why not? Plus, we don't want to wait another 15 minutes just to be alone," Skillz said.

"Hey, that's mean Skillz!" Bevin replied.

"I'm joking Bevin, but we're still going with them," Skillz said smiling.

"Fine by me," Bevin answered.

"Nathan, you better hold me tight," Haley said.

"Don't worry Haley, I will never take my hands off you," Nathan said with a smile on his face.

"Now that's my boy," Haley replied with a giggle after.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but I'll sit next to Jake," Peyton said hoping that she'll be okay with it.

"It's okay I understand, I'll do the same thing if I had had a boyfriend," Brooke replied.

"Look Peyton, I told you she'll be okay with it," Jake said.

"Well, you're always right hun," Peyton replied with a chukle after.

"I guess you're stuck with me pretty boy," said Brooke.

"I'm glad I am," I answered with a smile on my face. I couldn't be any happier.

"I'm glad too," said Brooke.

Then suddenly, I felt that my heart is about to explode, I felt that something bad is going to happen and that we should not go to the rollercoaster.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this, let's get out of the line."

"But why?"

"Guys, just trust me, let's get out of the line!"

"Fine!"

"I can't believe it, now Bevin and I have to wait another 15 minutes thanks to you Lucas!" Skillz shouted.

People behind us went on the rollercoaster and I felt relieved that we didn't go.

"I can't believe this Lucas! You're such a cowered…"

Then suddenly the rollercoaster crashed and exploded! Everyone, including me, was shocked.

"I can't believe it! If we had went to the rollercoaster we would all be dead by now! Wow Lucas, how did you know that this would happen?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, I think that the eight of us should stay at my house tonight just incase, since my parents are already out of town," Skillz said.

"Sure," we said.


	3. I'll Always Be There For You

**_Hey guys, thnx a lot for reviews, I'm glad that you liked it. I'm not going to make this exactly like Final Destination, I'm going to change a lot and I hope that you will like it. And if I get many reviews, I may make a squeal when I finish this story, and I have many great ideas for it. So please guys, read, review, and enjoy :D! Here is the third chapter!_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

We arrived at Skillz's house still shocked about what happened. We watched T.V. quietly.

"Nathan, I'm still scared about what happened earlier today," said Haley.

"Don't worry Haley, nothing will happen, and if something did happen I promise that I won't let anything happen to you," Nathan replied with a smile on his face.

"I'm really lucky to have you in my life Nathan."

"No, I'm the one who's lucky Haley." They kissed.

"What happened earlier was unbelievable!" Peyton said.

"Tell me about it!" Jake replied, "But the most important thing is that we have each other."

"Yes, it is," said Peyton happily. They kissed.

"Brooke, is everything okay?" I said.

"Yeah, I just need some time to adjust with what happened," she answered.

"I just want you to know that whatever happens, I will always be there for you," I said.

"Thanks Lucas," Brooke replied.

Skillz and Bevin were having fun and making out as if nothing had happened.

Then Bevin said, "Do you guys think that we will die just like the movie?"

Then Skillz said, "Bevin, don't be stupid, it's just a mov…"

His head fell on the ground while a big knife went through his neck. The guys and I were shocked, while the girls screamed except Bevin who cried…

No one could move or talk. At that time, they all knew that their fate is doomed, and that they are facing death.

Skillz was gone, we couldn't do anything about it. Now we have to survive, survive death…

"We have to go somewhere safe!" I yelled, "We have to go now!"

We all went to another room to find a safe place, while Bevin was still crying, but she suddenly yelled, "Guys don't go there! It's the kitchen!"

But it was too late, we were already there. Knives and forks were everywhere!

"Go to the next room fast! I will catch up to you!" Bevin yelled.

We all rushed to the next room until we got through the kitchen with no one dead.

"Wait… Where's Bevin?"


	4. I Promise

_**Hey guys, thnx all for your replies! I hope more people will read and review soon! Anyway, I know that there hasn't been many emotions about the death of Skillz but it all happened fast, they needed to save their lives first. When Skillz died all of them freaked out and left the room, but don't worry there will be a lot of emotions in the next chapters when everything cools down a little lol! Anyway, here is the fourth chapter! Read, review, and enjoy :)!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The door opened a little but then it closed…

"Guys, help!" Bevin shouted.

"We need to help her, we can't just leave her in there!" said Brooke.

"Okay, you girls stay here, while Nathan, Jake, and I would go there," I said.

"Okay, be careful Luke," said Brooke.

"Nathan, promise me that nothing would happen to you," said Haley.

"I promise Haley," replied Nathan with a smile on his face.

Peyton kissed Jake saying, "Take care of your self Jake."

"I will," said Jake.

The 3 of us opened the door hoping that it isn't too late to save Bevin, she was still yelling, calling for help. We entered the kitchen searching for Bevin when we heard, "Over here guys, help!"

We turned our faces and we saw her, hanging on the wall. Four knives were hanging her on the wall, two of them were on her hands and the other two were on her legs, blood was all over her.

"Help me guys, get me out of here!" she shouted.

"Okay, clam down, we'll get you out of this," we said.

"How can you tell me to calm down while I'm hanging to the wall and feeling pain everywhere?"

"Okay, be quiet and let us help you!"

We went to her and tried to pull the knives out of her hands and legs. They were too tight. We couldn't get them off so we decided that the 3 of us pull each of the knives. We finally pulled one knife and of her hands, and she screamed in a lot of pain. We tried pull the second knife out of her hands, when suddenly.

"Guys, look behind you!" she yelled in fear.

We turned our faces and we saw a big knife pointed at us.

"Oh My God, we need to free Bevin fast!" we shouted.

"Faster guys, I don't want to die!" she cried.

We pulled as hard as we could, and her hands were finally free, but covered in blood.

"Finally! Now my…"

The knife moved so fast aiming at us, we ducked as the knife went into Bevin's head…

Blood shattered at us, we were so shocked that we couldn't even move. Now we are definitely sure that she's stuck into that wall…

We couldn't just stand still, we had to move, for our sakes, and even for our loved ones' sakes!

"Guys, we can't just be like this, we have to go to a safe place!" I shouted.

Jake and Nathan agreed, and we went back to the girls' room.

"Hey, I'm glad you're still alive. Where's Bevin?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sorry… she didn't make it…" I replied.

Brooke was so shocked, she cried needing a hug. I was about to open my hands when she turned and went to hug Peyton and Haley…

"We need to get rid of every threatening thing out of this room right now!" Nathan said.

"We just lost two of our best friends, and you want us to do that?" Haley asked.

"Fine, you girls stay in the middle while the guys and I do that." Nathan answered.

"Fine by me," Peyton said.

The guys and I threw away everything from this room that might jeopardize our lives.

When we were done, we sat down in the middle with the girls. Nathan and Haley hugged each other, the same thing happened with Peyton and Jake. I looked at Brooke, and she looked back. I wanted to hug her, but I couldn't, I didn't know what she feels about me…

"I can't believe that this had happened," Brooke said, "Skillz and… Bev…" she started crying again.

"Don't worry Brooke, everything is going to be okay," I said.

"No it won't!" she yelled. She lowered her face.

I held her chin up, "I won't let anything happened to you Brooke, I promise."

She smiled while I wiped her tears.

Everyone was sad and quiet…

Nathan, Jake, and I decided to cheer the girls up a little, so we threw a couple of jokes. A few giggles were heard but seconds later, they went back to their old state, we all did…

Then suddenly, "Guys, I need to go to the bathroom!"


	5. The Order

**_Hey guys, thnx all for your replies but please guys reply more! Anyway, here are some spoilers ;) lol, you are finally going to find out the order of their deaths, and something else will happen, but you have to read to find out ;)! Read, enjoy, and PLEASE review! Here is the fifth chapter :)!_**

_**The previous chapter on Goodbye My Lover, "Guys, I need to go to the bathroom!" And now…**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I can't believe you Jake! We are all trying to survive, hoping not to die, while you want to go to the bathroom!" I exclaimed.

"Well, didn't you think that all of this action would make you go to the bathroom?" he asked.

"Oh fine, there are four corners in this room, pick one of them." I answered.

"Are you serious? I won't do it in front of you guys!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you have two other choices. You either go to another room and die while taking a piss, or you can hold yourself till you explode." I replied.

"I'll take the second choice thank you." he said in a funny way.

"Anytime." I said proudly.

Then suddenly, Haley interrupted us, "Guys! I've been thinking about Skillz and Bevin, and I started wondering, why them? And I think that I found the reason!"

"What is it?" Nathan asked wanting to know the reason.

"Well, Skillz and Bevin said that they wanted to sit in the front with skillz in the right side. So, maybe our curse is connected about who should have died first on the rollercoaster!" Haley explained.

"Oh no… that means I'm next!" Peyton exclaimed.

"No, you're not," I said, "Jake is next, because he is the one who was supposed to sit in the right seat."

"How do you know that?" Haley asked.

"Well, you know how I told you guys about not going to the rollercoaster?" I asked.

"Yeah," they replied.

"Well… I kinda had a vision about what happened and how we died, and where were each of us sitting." I said.

"Well what is the order?" they asked.

"If Haley's right that means that the order is Skillz, Bevin, Jake, Peyton, Me, Brooke, Nathan, then Haley…"

"Oh no," Jake said, "I'm gonna die!"

"No!" Peyton said, "You won't die! They can't take you!'

"But they will! Just like Skillz and Bevin!" Jake said.

"Jake, don't talk like that! We won't let anything happen to you!" Peyton said, "Right guys?

"Right," we said.

Jake had a faint smile on his face.

"Look, let's stick together till this night is over, and maybe the curse would end by then," Brooke said.

"That is a great idea," I replied.

Brooke smiled then turned her face.

"Uh oh!" Jake exclaimed.

"What?" we asked.

"I have to go… NOW!" he answered.

"Well, like Lucas said, pick a corner!" Nathan replied.

"Don't worry Jake, I'll cover you," Peyton said with a smile on her face.

"Well, that's better!" Jake replied while a chuckle after.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_This chapter is over, tune in next time to see what will happen ;)! Please remember to review!_**

_**PROMO: Next chapter on Goodbye My Lover, someone will die! Is it Jake because he's next to go, or will someone else die? Or maybe he'll survive! Well the only way to know is to wait and read the next chapter, don't forget to review ;)!**_


	6. In Your Heart

**_Hey guys, thnx for your reviews, but there was only 1 review this last chapter :(! Plz review more guys, I will really appreciate it! Anyway I know that you were waiting for this, but I promise that you won't get dissapointed! This is the sixth chapter, and it is very sad :(! Read, Review, and Enjoy :)!_**

_**The previous chapter on Goodbye My Lover, "Well, that's better!" And now…**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Jake stood up and Peyton was right behind him. They almost arrived at the corner when suddenly a chainsaw went through the wall that they were walking next to. The chainsaw was behind Peyton who was behind Jake. The chain saw was moving so fast! Jake turned his head and saw the chainsaw behind Peyton.

"Peyton," he screamed, "the chainsaw is behind you!"

But it was too late, Jake knew that he was Peyton's last hope. He pushed Peyton out of the way, but he couldn't save himself… The chainsaw went through his whole legs. Jake fell and blood was everywhere. Peyton and the group ran to Jake.

"Oh My God," screamed Peyton in fear, "please don't die! I can't live without you, it's my entire fault!" She started crying.

"Peyton, don't say that," Jake replied, "it's not your fault. Don't be so harsh on yourself."

"I can't believe what's happening, you can't just die. I don't know what I'll do without you." Peyton added with tears in her eyes.

"You'll raise Jenny," he said, "I've always wanted Jenny to have someone like you as her mom."

"I can't do it by myself, I need you to help me raise Jenny!" she replied.

"I've told you everything about how to raise her, and I know that you will do a great job," he added with a cough after.

"I can't Jake, I just can't…"

"You can do it Peyton, I just know it!" he replied, "Promise me that you will raise her and no one else."

With tears still in her eyes she answered, "I promise."

"Stop talking Jake, you should have a rest. We will call 911." I said.

"And tell them what? That my legs were cut out but a chainsaw with no one using it?" he replied.

I didn't answer him.

"Look guys, it's too late to save me. But there is still time for you guys to save each other," he said.

"No!" Peyton said, "We can still save you!"

She took her purse and took out her mobile, she dialed 911. She was about to call when Jake held her hand.

"There's nothing you can do Peyton," Jake said, "Don't call them, please."

Peyton knew it was late too, but she wants to think that there is still hope. But when Jake told her please, she knew that won't call 911.

With a sad look on her face she said, "Okay, I won't call…"

She started crying again and went to the corner.

"Guys, can you do me one last favor?" he asked.

"Anything," we answered.

"Please take care of Peyton for me, will you?" he asked.

"Of course," we answered.

"We're gonna miss you man," Nathan said.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too," Jake replied.

"First Skillz, then Bevin, and now you! Why is this happening?" asked Brooke.

"Don't worry Brooke, everything is going to be alright," he answered, "just look after Peyton for me."

"I will," answered Brooke.

"Hales," Jake said, "turn your face."

"I can't," she replied, "I can't see you like this." Tears fell from her eyes.

"Look at me Haley," he said.

She turned her face.

"You have to be strong Hales," Jake said, "You have be strong for Peyton and Brooke."

"How can I be strong when I'm the last one on the list?" she asked, "How I can I be strong when I know that I'm going to see Peyton, then Luke, then Brooke, then…" She started crying.

"You won't see them dead," he answered, "because they won't die, and neither will you. You must have faith Hales."

She wiped her tears and knew that she must have faith, she must be strong for Brooke and Peyton, and she knew that she won't do it alone. Nathan will always be there for her.

"And now Luke," Jake said, "be strong for all the girls and your little brother."

"I will," I replied, "you know I will."

"Yes I do," he answered, "come closer Luke."

I came closer like he said.

"I know that you will be with Brooke," he said, "go get her tiger!"

With Jake's words, I knew that I have to tell Brooke about how I feel before it's too late, and I also knew that those will Jake's last words to me.

"Now, where's Peyton?" Jake asked knowing that there's a little time left.

We told Peyton to come here and she did.

"You know what's still funny guys?" he asked.

"What?" we replied.

"What's funny is that I still want to go to the bathroom!" he answered.

We all cheered up a little…

Jake saw Peyton still crying and he knew that something is wrong.

"What is wrong Peyton?" asked Jake.

"Jake, I'm… I'm pregnant!" answered Peyton.

Everyone was shocked, including me and Jake.

"That is… that's great!" Jake added.

"How can you say that?" asked Peyton, "I have to raise both Jenny and the baby in my tummy… Without you! I can't Jake I just can't!"

"You can do it Peyton," answered Jake, "And the guys will help you out, right guys?"

"Right," we said.

"But it's hard to raise two babies all alone Jake!" said Peyton, "There's the diapers, milk, baby food…"

"Don't think about that now," interrupted Jake, "we should think about the name of our child now."

"Well, if it's a girl, I'll call her Ellie." Peyton said.

"What a beautiful name," Jake said, "and if it is a boy call him…"

"I'll call him Jake," Peyton interrupted, "Jake Jr."

"You can't call him that," Jake said.

"Why is that?" Peyton asked.

"Because it's weird for a kid being called Jake Jr. Jake Sawyer!" he answered.

"I him to remind me of you," Peyton replied.

"He will look like both of us," said Jake, "he will still look like me even if he doesn't have the same name."

"I guess your right…" said Peyton.

Jake started coughing blood.

"I can't handle the pain anymore, I have to go," said Jake.

"No!" shouted Peyton, "You can't!"

"I can't do anything about it," he said, "but I promise that I'll always be in your and our kids' heart."

"I know you will," said Peyton with tears in her eyes.

"I… Will… Always… Love… You…"

Jake passed away… After a couple of minutes later, he became covered by tears… Tears of Peyton, Brooke, Haley, even Nathan and me…

Peyton was still holding Jake, and we all knew that she won't let him go.

After 15 minutes, Peyton went closer to Jake and whispered, "I'll always love you too Jake…"

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**This chapter is over, tune in next time to see what will happen ;)! Please remember to review!**_

_**PROMO: What will happen next? Is Peyton really pregnant? It's Peyton's turn, but will she die or not? Will someone else die? Read the next chapter to find out! Read, Review, and Enjoy ;)!**_


	7. The Plan For Survival

_**Hey guys, thnx for your reviews, but I'd really appreciate it if you could review more! I know it sounds greedy, but when you review I'll know that there are many readers who like my story, and that will make me very happy! So please guys review more :)! Anyway, here is a little spoiler for you all, I'm sorry to say it but more people will die :(! I know it sucks, but if you're going to read the squeal that I'm going to do after I'm done from this story, I know that you will be happy :)! So please guys continue reading so you can know who will die, and what good thing will happen in the squeal! Anyway sorry to keep you waiting, here is the seventh chapter :)! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_

**_The previous chapter on Goodbye My Lover, "I'll always love you too Jake…" And now…_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

After a lot of grief and tears someone finally spoke…

"We have to do something, we need to get help!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Do what?" I asked.

"I don't know, how about we call Karen?" he asked.

"Mom is out of town with Keith," I answered, "how about your father Peyton?"

With tears in her eyes, she said, "He's out of town too."

"You can scratch my parents out of the list too," Brooke said, "as you all know, they don't live her anymore."

"Mine too," Haley said.

"Well, we only got Dan and Deb left," I said.

"Mom left town, and Dan… I think that he is in his mayor office," he replied.

"Well, as much as I hate saying it, but Dan is our last hope," I said, "we need to get to him before someone dies."

"By someone, you mean me right?" Peyton asked.

"Don't say that Peyton," replied Brooke, "the guys and I won't let anything happen to you or your baby."

"I hope so, I don't wanna lose the only thing that will remind me of Jake," Peyton said while holding her stomach.

"Don't worry," I said, "hopefully, we'll get to Dan before anyone of us dies."

"Well, we have to go now!" Nathan said.

"But…"

"But what Haley?" we asked.

"But we will be in danger out there," she exclaimed, "we could be killed easily out there!"

"Even thought you got a point," I said, "but we have to have faith that we will survive out there."

"I know, but…"

"But it's our last chance for us to survive!" Nathan interrupted.

"I know," Haley replied, "let's do it!"

"We have to make a plan first," said Nathan.

"We walk together, no one walks alone," I said.

"Lucas and I are going to be the front and rear, and Peyton should be in the middle," said Nathan, "Haley in front of me, and Brooke behind Lucas."

"Good arrangement," I replied.

"We need to get something to protect us," Nathan said, "there are a lot of knives in the kitchen."

"Don't you dare go there," exclaimed Haley, "I don't want to lose you!"

"Wait, why do we need knives?" Brooke asked, "It's not like someone is trying to kill us, it's something!"

"Well you got a good point," Nathan said.

"I guess that we only got ourselves," I said.

"Guys, I think that I should stay here while you guys go to Dan," exclaimed Peyton, "I'm next to die, so if I'm here you guys won't be in danger!"

"We will never leave you here alone," replied Brooke, "we will all go together including you!"

Peyton nodded.

"Dan's office is about 10 minutes away from here, if we run we would be there in 5 minutes," Nathan said.

"We will definitely run!" exclaimed Haley.

"Oh-uh," exclaimed Brooke, "we forgot about one thing!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have to get through the kitchen so we can go out!" answered Brooke.

"Skillz said that they had a back door, but I don't know where it is," I replied.

"Well, it's either we go to the door where the chainsaw came from, or we go to the kitchen," said Nathan.

"Definitely kitchen," we said with fear in our eyes.

"Well, let's go," said Nathan.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**That's it for now! I know it's not much, but we found out what they will do next in this chapter. Read the next chapter so you can find out what will happen next ;)! Don't forget to review :)!**_

_**PROMO: What will happen next? Will someone die in the kitchen? Or will they die to their journey to Dan? Read the next chapter to find out! Read, Review, and Enjoy ;)!**_


	8. The Journey to Doom

_**Hey guys, thnx a lot for you reviews! But like I said before, please review more! If you reviewed before, please review again! I'd really appreciate it :)! And like I said before, I will make a squeal for this story only if I get a good amount of reviews. So please guys review more! Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting, here is the eighth chapter! Read, Review, and Enjoy :D!**_

**_The previous chapter on Goodbye My Lover, "Well, let's go!" And now…_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The five of us stood up, telling ourselves that everything will be fine even thought we know that it won't be fine.

"Are you ready?" asked Nathan.

"Yes we are," we answered.

I opened the door carefully, and Brooke was right behind me. I was about to enter when Brooke said, "Be careful."

"I will," I replied.

With an approved Brooke, I entered.

We walked slowly so we can be alert for everything that might happen. We saw Bevin's body attached to the wall with blood all over her. The girls turned their faces; they didn't want to see Bevin like that, neither did Nathan and I.

We walked till half of the kitchen when suddenly…

"Peyton watch out!" screamed Brooke.

We all looked up and a large light chandelier was about to fall on Peyton. I ran and grabbed Peyton out of the way, and the chandelier fell on the floor.

Everyone was glad that Peyton was safe, but we all started thinking, is it still her turn or is it mine? No one knew the answer.

"Why do you always have to save me?" asked Peyton.

"Someone has to," I answered.

I looked into her eyes, and I saw safety, love, and fear. Is she still in love with me? Am I still in love with her? Or am I in love with Brooke?

With a smile, I said, "Everything is going to be okay Peyton."

Peyton nodded.

Then, I looked into Brooke's eyes, and I saw hesitation, love, and again fear. What should I do? I needed answers so bas, but I knew that I won't get them.

With another smile, I said, "Don't worry Brooke, I won't let anything happen to you."

Brooke nodded then turned her face.

Then it hit me, I can't protect two women at the same time, but I had to, I couldn't choose between them and I won't.

My mind went everywhere, and I was so confused. But now, I have to deal about one thing, survival.

We continued our way out of the kitchen, and we finally got out of there safely. We entered the main room and there he was, Skillz… But we couldn't do anything about it. We lost him now along with Bevin and Jake…

We went to the main door, I was about to open it when suddenly…

"Guys, do you think that we should walk or drive?" asked Haley.

"I don't know, but we will be in danger both ways," answered Nathan.

"But we will arrive faster if we drive," said Brooke.

"Yeah, I prefer the car too," Peyton added.

"Me too," I replied.

"So car it is," said Nathan.

We opened the door and ran to Nathan's car. Nathan and I sat in the front and the girls sat at the back. Haley was behind Nathan, Brooke was behind me, and Peyton was in the middle.

"Let's hope we get to Dan without any car accidents," said Nathan.

Nathan turned the key, and the car started. Dan's office was only five minutes away. Nathan drove, he tried not to speed up nor to slow down. The car was quiet, the radio wasn't on, and no one talked, we just wanted to be safe.

"Luke?"

"Yes, Peyton?"

"If I don't make it… Will you take care of Jenny?" asked Peyton.

"Don't say that," said Brooke, "everything is going to be okay, you will not die, neither will us."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Peyton.

"Because we will get through it," Haley answered, "we will do our best to protect all of us."

"And Peyton, I saved you in the kitchen, maybe you got skipped and now it's my turn," I added, "you may never know."

"Well, whoever's turn it is, he or she won't die," said Nathan.

"I hope so," said Peyton.

We finally could see Dan's office, we were glad that nothing bad happened. We shouldn't have been glad so fast…

Nathan was about to slow down when suddenly, a truck carrying many tall sharp tubes bumped the car. Nathan lost control of the wheel and he crashed into the truck. The truck and the car with us in it crashed and swung into Dan's office…

I don't know what happened after that, because well… I wasn't awake. Did I die? Did everyone else die with me? Am I in Heaven or am I in hell?

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_That's it for now! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I hope that you like it. In the next chapter you will probably know what happened after the crash. Read the next chapter so you can find out what will happen next ;)! Don't forget to review :)!_**

_**PROMO: Someone will DIE! Is it Lucas, Peyton, or the others? Will Dan show up? Or did he die too? Or did everyone survive? Read the next chapter to find out! Read, Review, and Enjoy ;)!**_


	9. Goodbye Forever

_**Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting but I traveled at the Easter vacation, but I'm back :)! Thnxx for the reviews, but I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter and there were 155 hits! 3 ppl reviewed from an overall of 155! Please guys review more! I'd like to thank xSmile for being a great reviewer :)! So guys, please review more, I'd really appreciate it! Anyway, this chapter is pretty sad, but don't worry everything will turn up okay in the squeal, that is if I get a good amount of reviews. Sorry to keep you waiting, here is the ninth chapter! Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy :D!**_

**_The previous chapter on Goodbye My Lover, "Am I in Heaven or am I in hell?" And now…_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Luke! Lucas Scott! Wake up! Open your eyes!"

Voices in my head are telling me to open my eyes, but I'm in too much pain to do that, but I had to wake up. I had to see if everyone is safe, I had to protect my little brother and my women…

I finally opened my eyes, I felt pain everywhere. I saw the figure of Brooke telling me to wake up. I finally had the power o wake up and I did. Then, I opened my eyes clearly… It wasn't Brooke; it was Dan…

"Wake up son! Be strong!" he yelled.

I finally was able to sit down and figure out what's going on.

"Where's Brooke? Where's Nathan, Haley, and Peyton? Where are they?" I shouted.

"I don't know! Were they in the car too? Oh My God, Nathan!" said Dan.

I had to go and search for them, I had to stand up. No pain can stop me. I finally was able to get on my feet.

"Sit down Lucas, you're hurt!" said Dan.

"No, I won't! I have to search for them!" I replied.

I went to the other side of the office, the steel tubes were everywhere, and the tubes were over the car too.

I went to a pile of tubes, and I started removing them. After some time, I saw a hand. I removed more tubes, and there they were. I found Nathan and Haley…

"Nate! Hales! Are you guys okay?" I asked.

They were dizzy, but Haley was able to speak.

"What happened? Oh My God, the car crash! Where Nathan? Nathan!" she shouted.

"I'm here Hales, I would never leave you. I was holding you the whole time." Nathan answered.

They smiled and kissed.

"Oh Nathan, I'm so glad that you're not hurt!" said Dan.

"Yeah dad…" replied Nathan.

"C'mon guys! Help me find Brooke and Peyton!" I yelled.

They stood up and started searching. There were too many piles of tubes so each of us was searching in a different pile.

"Brooke! Peyton! Where are you?" I shouted hoping that they would reply.

"Luke, help!"

I went to the source of the female voice and removed the tubes. There she was, Brooke Davis…

"Brooke! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Luke…" answered Brooke with a faint voice.

"Oh no! Brooke!" I yelled.

I carried her out of the pile and put her on the ground.

"Oh Brooke, please don't go. I can't live without you." I said.

I held her closely and kissed her forehead. I waited and waited, her eyes were still shut. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to lose her…

"Luke…" said Brooke.

"Brooke!" I replied with a smile in my face.

"What… Oh no! The crash! Where are the others?" asked Brooke.

"They are searching for Peyton," I answered.

"Oh no, Peyton!" replied Brooke.

"Oh My God, Peyton!" screamed Haley.

We all rushed to Haley, and there was Peyton.

"My baby! Oh no, my baby!" shouted Peyton while crying.

Blood was all over her stomach…

"Oh Peyt, everything will be okay," said Brooke.

"No it won't!" cried Peyton, "Nothing will be okay ever again! Jake is gone, and now our child is gone too."

Peyton continued crying, and we couldn't do anything about it…

"Okay, since everyone is okay now, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Dan.

"Well, we were supposed to go on this ride in the funfair, but Lucas told us not to go so we didn't go, and well the ride crashed and exploded." Said Nathan, "We were supposed to be on that ride, we were supposed to die, and now…"

"Death is haunting us," I continued.

"Huh? What are you two saying?" asked Dan in confusion.

"Skillz is dead!" said Haley.

"Bevin too!" said Brooke.

"And Jake…" said Peyton.

"So you mean that the five of you are going to die?" asked Dan.

"I guess so, unless we can do something to stop it," said Nathan, "that's why we came to you."

Dan started laughing.

"You guys are so funny! I know that I'm evil, but I'm not that evil to have any deals with death!" said Dan still laughing.

"Dad, I'm going to die! It isn't the time for jokes!" yelled Nathan.

"Do you really think that I'll help you after what you did to me these past 2 years? You're seriously joking if you think that I'll help you after all the hate ness that you gave me," replied Dan.

"You're brother is dead! Keith is dead! Do you want your only 2 sons to die too?" asked Nathan.

"Yes I do! You don't deserve to be my sons!" said Dan, "And well, since you're going to die, you should know that I'm the one who killed Keith! Not that kid Jimmy, and I'm glad that I did it. I've been very happy after his death, and I'm going to be happier than ever after you two die." Dan started laughing even more.

I couldn't believe what I've heard. My father killed my uncle, Dan killed his own brother! How could he do that? They're brothers for God's sake! I didn't care about why he did this; all I know is that he is going to pay for what he did.

"You ass whole, you're going to be for what you did!" I shouted.

I went to Dan and started punching him. I punched and punched, then stopped me.

"Let me," said Nathan.

Nathan started punching Dan too.

"Is that all you got my dear sons?" asked Dan, "You two are going down!"

The truck was bent over the office on some pipes. Dan pushed me and Nathan over those pipes and the pipes fell on the ground. The truck started moving…

Peyton was exactly under the truck; everyone was shocked and couldn't move to save Peyton. I looked into Nathan's eye, and we both knew what to do. I ran to Peyton while Nathan started punching Dan; Dan held Nathan's hand and he held Nathan by his neck.

"Hey leave him alone!" shouted Haley.

"Shut up!" replied Dan.

Dan pushed Haley on the ground while his other hand was still on Nathan's neck. Brooke went to Haley and picked her up, she looked into Brooke's eye and they both knew what to do.

Brooke went behind Dan and covered his eyes with her hands. Haley bit his arm; he screamed in pain and released Nathan's neck.

I grabbed Peyton out of the truck's way, and the girls held her into safety, then I rushed to Nathan and Dan. Nathan and I threw Dan a couple of punches, and then we pushed him under the truck. The truck fell over Dan…

Blood splashed all over us. We looked at the truck for one second, and then we turned our faces.

"Great team job," the girls said.

"Goodbye Dan forever," said Nathan and I.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_That's it for now! What do you think of this chapter? I know that you liked it lol :P! I even showed how Dan can change from a good to a bad person like he always do lol! Please review so I can know what you think! I'd really appreciate it! Read the next chapter so you can find out what will happen next ;)! Don't forget to review :)!_**

_**PROMO: Is it still Peyton's turn or is her turn finally skipped? Is she still pregnant? Will someone die next chapter? Or will everyone survive? Read the next chapter to find out! Read, Review, and Enjoy ;)!**_


	10. Good Night

**_Hey guys, thnxx for the reviews! I've got a total of 30 reviews which is very little considering that I have 9 chapters! Plzz review guys, I really need you to do that! I'd really really appreciate it! To every confused reader, the picture will be clear in these next chapters, so stay tuned and review! The story will be only 12 chapters, so we have 3 chapters left, and in these 3 chapters I hope that I at least get 5 reviews for the next 2 chapters and at least 4 for the last chapter. So guys, plzz review more! If I get good amounts of reviews, I'll make the squeal to this story, but before that I'll write a new story that I know you'll all like, so stay tuned for my stories, and I hope that you'll like them! Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting, here is the tenth chapter. Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy :)!_**

**_The previous chapter on Goodbye My Lover, "Goodbye Dan forever," and now…_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do now?" asked the girls.

"We don't know," we answered.

"Well, we better do something before one of us die," said Haley.

"We know," we said.

"We have to stick together right now until we figure out something," I said.

"But we need to be in a safe place," replied Nathan.

"Oh, I know," said Brooke, "there is a hotel across the street!"

"Great idea Brooke," said Peyton, "so we can all be hit by cars and trucks on the way there."

"Don't be so negative Peyton;" said Brooke, "nothing will happen to us as long as we stick together."

"I've almost died 2 times," said Peyton, "I really don't want to almost die again!"

"You won't," I said, "maybe it's my turn now, you may never know."

"You told me the same thing after I almost died in the kitchen!" said Peyton, "I've lost Jake and my baby, now I've got nothing else to lose except you guys, so I prefer to die before I get to lose any one of you."

"Then we will lose you Peyton!" replied Brooke, "Don't you get it? We're in this together now, dead or alive!"

"I know… But it's just too hard," replied Peyton, "it's too much to handle for one night."

"I know Hun, but everything is going to be okay," said Brooke, "Hoes over Bros?"

"Buds over Studs," answered Peyton while hugging Brooke.

"Okay, here is the plan;" said Nathan, "the five of us will go to the hotel and get us a room for the night."

"And as soon as we get to the room, we will throw out everything that looks dangerous and harmful," I said.

"Got it?" we asked.

"Yes," the girls answered.

We all went outside of the office holding our hands. We passed the road quickly so no harm will come out of it.

We finally arrived at the hotel and opened the door. Nathan and I went to the receptionist of the hotel and the girls were right behind us.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" asked the receptionist.

"We need a big room for the night please," I answered.

"I'm sorry we don't have a big room, but we do have a suite," the receptionist replied.

"It's ok we'll take it, and give the bill to my dad, Mayor Dan Scott," said Nathan while showing him his ID to make sure.

The girls threw some giggles since they thought it was funny, and it really was.

The receptionist gave us the key, and we went to the suite. As soon as we entered it, the five of us spread around the suite and got rid of every dangerous thing that we could find.

The suite had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. There were 2 king-sized beds in 2 of the bedrooms, and the third bedroom had a single-sized bed.

We got rid of all the knives and the dangerous equipment in the kitchen. We threw out the shower curtains and their stands in the bathrooms. We also took out every hard metal object from all of the rooms.

After a couple of hours, when we all felt safe, we finally relaxed. We started talking about various things. We acted like nothing bad happened, but we knew that the danger was just outside of the suite.

"So Nathan and I will take one of the big beds," said Haley.

"And Peyton and I will take the other big bed," replied Brooke.

"And I'll take the small one," I replied.

"Umm Brooke? There's a little problem though," said Peyton.

"What is it?" asked Brooke.

"Well you know, since I just lost my baby in an accident… I'm kinda… You know…" Peyton answered.

"Eww, Peyton! Oh, its okay I know it's not your fault. Well it is because you're the one who slept with Jake. But anyway, I don't think that I can handle all of that blood… Eww!" said Brooke.

"It's okay, I'll take the single bed and Lucas can sleep with you… Oh I mean jump in with you… Oh wrong again, well you know my point," replied Peyton with a giggle after.

"It's not funny Peyton!" replied an angry Brooke.

"Well, it kinda is," said Nathan with a laugh after.

"Hey, don't be so mean on Brooke;" said Haley, "she just likes to sleep a lot." Haley started laughing too.

"Cut it out guys;" I said, "I don't mind crashing with you if you don't mind crashing with me."

"Well I don't." answered Brooke with a smile after.

"Okay so everything is settled now," said Nathan.

"We should go and get some rest;" said Haley, "it's 4 am and we haven't slept all day long!"

"Yeah, you're right," we said.

"Good night."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_That's it for now! I hope that you liked this chapter even though nothing much happened. There will be a lot of romance in the next chapter. So be sure to stay tuned! Please review so I can know what you think! I'd really appreciate it! Read the next chapter so you can find out what will happen next ;)! Don't forget to review :)!_**

_**PROMO: What will happen next? Will Lucas and Brooke finally hook up? Or will something bad happen? Will something happen to Peyton? Will Haley and Nathan get into trouble? Read the next chapter to find out! Read, Review, and Enjoy ;)!**_


	11. Always and Forever

**_Hey guys, sorry it took a long time. I broke my finger, so I had to type less, but I'm back now :)! First of all, this chapter will contain a lot of romance, so be prepared :)! Second of all, thnx for your reviews but plzz review more! I'm hoping to get more reviews this time since I want to hear your opinions about this chapter. Don't worry guys no one will die in this chapter, but one of the five will die in the story finale which is the next chapter (spoilers are in the bottom), so plzz guys review and tell me who do you think will die in the next chapter. And like I said before, review more so I can make a squeal for this story, plzz review and tell me if you want a squeal for this story or not. I'd really appreciate your reviews! Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting, here is the eleventh chapter. Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy :D!_**

_**The previous chapter on Goodbye My Lover, "Good night." And now…**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Luke?"

"Yeah…?"

"Are you awake?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah, I am," I answered.

We were both lying on the bed with all the lights turned off. Brooke was faced on the other side, while I was facing the roof with my hands under my head.

"I have to tell you something," said Brooke.

"What is it," I asked.

"I know how you feel Lucas," answered Brooke.

Huh? She knows how I feel about her? How's that?

"Feel about what?" I asked.

"About Peyton," replied Brooke, "I know that you have feelings for her…"

WHAT THE…? I don't feelings for Peyton! I have feelings for you Brooke! You and no one else! But I couldn't say that to her…

"Yeah, you caught me…" I said in denial.

"I knew it," said Brooke.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile, in Nathan and Haley's room…_

"Hales?"

"Yes Nathan?"

"Why are you crying?" asked Nathan.

Haley wiped her tears, stopped her silent sobs, turned her face, and said, "I'm not crying Nathan, go back to sleep."

"I wasn't asleep and neither were you," said Nathan, "What's wrong?"

"It's just… I don't want anyone else to die," said Haley bursting into tears.

"No one will, I promise," said Nathan welcoming her into his arms.

"How do you know that?" asked Haley still crying.

"I don't, but I'll do my absolute best to not let anyone else die," answered Nathan, "especially you Hales."

"Oh Nathan," said Haley, "I feel so safe with you."

"Me too," said Nathan smiling and wiping her tears.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Back to Lucas and Brooke's room…_

Brooke stood up and said, "I'll just go out for a sec."

"Okay," I replied.

I wonder where she went… I have a big feeling that she'll do something wrong.

I need to tell her how I feel. I HAVE to tell her how I feel. I can't keep my feelings anymore. I have to tell her and accept the consequences. I have to tell her before its too late…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile in Peyton's room…_

Peyton was lying on the bed when someone opened the door.

"Hey it's me," said Brooke, "are you awake?"

"Yeah, I am," answered Peyton, "come in."

"So, how are you, how do you feel?" asked Brooke.

"Better now, I guess," answered Peyton.

"Good because there's something you should know," said Brooke.

"What is it?" replied Peyton in confusion.

"Lucas has feelings for you," said Brooke in disappointment.

"Oh Brooke," replied Peyton in worry.

Peyton went to Brooke and hugged her.

"I'm really sorry Brooke," said Peyton, "I know that you like him."

"I don't like him," replied Brooke, "I love him…"

"Oh Brooke," said Peyton, "but is he stupid?"

"Huh?" asked a confused Brooke.

"I just lost Jake," answered Peyton, "and I still love him. I will never love anyone else."

"I know, that's why I came here," answered Brooke, "you have to go now and tell him that."

"Now?" asked Peyton.

"Yes now," answered Brooke, "before anything bad happens."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," answered Peyton.

"Well, of course I'm right," answered Brooke, "c'mon Peyton, go to his room and I'll stay here."

"Okay," replied Peyton, "should I crash there too?"

"Of course," answered Brooke, "I don't wanna sleep next to him after I found out that there's no chance for us to be a couple."

"Oh fine," said Peyton, "see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too," said Brooke.

Peyton left the room.

Brooke looked at the bed and said, "I'm definitely not sleeping on the bed, ew!"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile in Nathan and Haley's room…_

Haley stood up, took her cell phone, and started calling.

"What are you doing Haley?" asked Nathan.

"I'm calling my parents," answered Haley.

"Why are you calling them?" asked a confused Nathan.

"I just need to hear their voice one last time before something bad might happen," answered Haley.

Nathan took her phone and said, "Nothing bad will happen Hales, as long as we are together."

"But still…" said Haley, "You can't be sure…"

Nathan held both of her arms and said, "Look at my eyes Haley," he looked at her eyes closely, "I'll never leave you Haley James Scott." He kissed her forehead.

She looked back at him, smiled, and said, "Always…"

"And Forever," replied Nathan.

Kisses followed…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Back to Lucas and Brooke's room…_

I was lying on the bed thinking of Brooke when someone opened the door.

"Brooke?" I asked.

"No it's me, Peyton," she answered.

"What are you doing here," I asked in confusion.

"Brooke told me about your feelings for me," answered Peyton, "look Lucas, I'm sorry but I don't love you. I love Jake and I'll always will…"

Peyton is still talking about how much she loves Jake. I can't take this anymore!

"Peyton, stop," I yelled, "I don't love you, I love Brooke!"

"Huh?" asked Peyton in confusion, "But you told her that you love me."

"I didn't," I replied, "she guessed it out and I just agreed. I couldn't tell her how I really felt…"

"Why?" asked Peyton.

"Because I'm afraid that she doesn't feel the same thing about me…" I answered.

"Oh My God, that's so stupid!" said Peyton in disapproval.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Look, I'll go and bring Brooke here," said Peyton, "and you'll tell her how you really feel!"

"But…"

"No buts!" she interrupted, "You're gonna tell her how really feel or I'm gonna kick your ass! You're gonna thank me later Lucas Scott…"

She smiled at me and left the room.

Huh? What the hell is going on? Okay, this is so confusing right now!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Back to Peyton's room…_

Peyton came in while Brooke was lying on the floor.

"Hey, what are you doing here?' asked Brooke.

"Brooke you have to…" said Peyton, "Wait, why aren't you sleeping on the bed?"

"Peyton, are you stupid?" asked Brooke, "I'm not sleeping on that bed with all that ewness in it!"

"What the…?" replied Peyton, "There's nothing on that bed Brooke!"

"I'm not stupid Peyton, neither are you!" replied Brooke.

Peyton made the claw move, and Brooke made the same thing right back at her; both of them were smiling.

"Anyway," said Peyton, "you have to back to your room!"

"With Lucas in there? Hell no!" replied Brooke.

"Oh My God, not this again!" said Peyton.

Peyton went to Brooke, grabbed her, and took her out of the room.

"Hey! You can just tell me that you need some privacy Peyt!" said Brooke.

"Just go Brooke," said Payton, "you'll thank me later Brooke Davis…"

"Oh fine!" replied Brooke.

Peyton smiled at Brooke and closed the door.

"Oh My God, I should be the next Oprah!" said Peyton to herself.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile in Nathan and Haley's room…_

Nathan and Haley are sitting on the bed, looking at the window, with Haley's head rested on Nathan's shoulder.

Suddenly, Haley raised her head and said, "Oh My God! We have to leave this place right now!"

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Nathan.

"Nathan, look at that huge building constructor!" said Haley.

"Haley, that thing is so far away," replied Nathan, "it can never reach us."

"I guess your right…" said Haley in worry.

"Don't be worried," said Nathan, "everything is going to be just fine."

They started kissing and fell into the bed, they started to kiss more, and one thing lead to the other…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Back to Lucas and Brooke's room…_

I was sitting on the bed trying to figure out what's going on when someone opened the door.

"Peyton?" I asked.

"No, it's Brooke," she said, "what happened between you and Peyton?"

"Nothing…" I answered.

"Then why did she bring me here?" asked Brooke.

"Brooke, there is something you have to know…" I said.

"What is it?" asked Brooke.

Okay, here it comes…

"I don't have feelings for Peyton," I said, "I have feelings for you, I love you Brooke Davis…"

"Oh Lucas, I can't believe you just said that!" replied Brooke.

Oh no, I shouldn't have told her…

"Because I've been waiting so long to hear that!" continued Brooke with a beautiful smile on her face.

Woohoo! She loves me, SHE LOVES ME! I knew it! Oh My God, I'm so happy right now!

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Brooke.

"Waiting for what?" I asked.

"Kiss me, you idiot," she said laughing, "c'mon here!"

Oh My God, I'm gonna have my first kiss with Brooke Davis!

I went to her, looked straight into her eyes, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

And then we kissed… And then we kissed again… And again and again and again… Until we went into bed and kissed even more… And then we did more than kissing… It was the best moment I've ever had!

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_That's it for now! I hope that you liked this chapter as much as I did! I really hope to a lot of review this time since we're really close to the end. Here are some little SPOILERS for you guys :)! All of the 5 characters will be in danger next chapter! One is them is going to die, and two others will have an unknown fate! You won't know who's dead and who has an unknown fate unless there is a squeal! So, yes there will be multiple cliffhangers next chapter. So guys, start reviewing more so I will make a squeal and reveal who's dead and who's not!_**

**_PROMO: What will happen in the final chapter of "Goodbye My Lover"? Who will die? Who will be in deep danger? Who will lose their loved ones? Lucas? Peyton? Nathan? Brooke? Haley? Read the next and FINAL chapter to find out! Read, Review, and Enjoy ;)!_**


	12. My One and Only Volume 2

**_Hey guys, thnx soo much for your reviews! I really really appreciate it! First of all, I'd like to say that I'm so happy that OTH was renewed for a fourth season :D! Anyway, here is the chapter that you all were waiting for! But before that, I have something to say. I have 40 reviews now, and I'll make a sequel for this story if the amount of reviews reaches up to 45, but more would be appreciated :)! It's not that I just want to have reviews; I want you guys to review so I can know what you think about the story or chapter. I really like to hear your opinions, and since this is the last chapter, plzz review more! This chapter will probably be the longest chapter since it's the last one. If I get the amount of reviews needed to make a sequel, which I'm sure I will, I won't do it right away. After I'm done with this story, I'll make a new story, which hopefully you'll all like; it's not a horror story though. So, after this chapter is done, I'll start doing the first chapter of my new story (more info about it will be at the bottom.) Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting, here is the twelfth and FINAL chapter of "Goodbye My Lover"!_**

**_The previous chapter on Goodbye My Lover, "It was the best moment I've ever had!" And now…_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Two hours have passed by and we were all asleep.

Then suddenly…

_CRAAASH!_

A loud storming voice echoed the 3 rooms, and we all woke up.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Brooke raising her head from the bed.

"I don't know but it sounded so near," I replied.

"Let's go out and see what's going on," said Brooke.

"Sure thing," I replied.

We hurried out of our room and opened the door…

"Oh My God!" yelled Brooke with a shocked look on her face.

I was as much as shocked as she was.

A building construction has just crashed into the suite. Almost half of the place was gone. The walls were taken off…

"Oh no!" yelled Brooke, "The crash is leading into Peyton's and Naley's room!"

"You go check on Peyton, and I'll go for the others," I said.

"Okay," replied Brooke.

She was about to hurry off when I held her arms and said, "Be careful Brooke."

She smiled and said, "You too."

She went to Peyton's room, while I went to Haley and Nathan's room.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile, in Nathan and Haley's room…_

_CRAAASH!_

"What the hell!" screamed Haley while waking up.

"Oh My God!" shouted Nathan, "Look at the room Hales!"

"Oh no!" yelled Haley, "The walls…"

Shocked marks were on both of their faces.

"I told you!" yelled Haley, "That building machine wasn't far enough Nathan!"

"Don't worry Hales," replied Nathan, "were not hurt."

"What about the others?" asked Haley, "Oh no! We have to go to them now!"

"C'mon let's go!" Nathan added.

They were about to wake up when a cracking voice was heard.

"What's that?" asked Haley.

"I don't know," answered Nathan, "but it sounds like it's coming from the side wall."

"Which room is on that side?" asked Haley.

"Peyton's room," answered Nathan, "I think."

A crack appeared on the wall, and it was moving fast and downwards.

"Oh no!" shouted Nathan, "It's going to collapse!"

He jumped to Haley and covered her…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile, in Peyton's room…_

CRAAASH!

"What the…!" yelled Peyton raising her head.

"Oh no!" shouted Peyton, "The wall is gone!"

"I need to go and find the others!" said Peyton to herself.

She stood up and went to the door, and then she stopped…

"Oh, I forgot the picture!" said Peyton.

She went back to her bed, removed the pillow, and took the picture. It was a picture of Jake and Jenny…

She got out from the bed when the crack voice suddenly appeared.

"What's that?" she asked.

The crack appeared, and Peyton knew that she was in danger.

"It's going to fall down!" shouted Peyton.

She jumped off the bed and covered herself…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I went to Haley and Nathan's door when I suddenly heard a loud voice…

I opened the door, and I saw Nathan and Haley on the ground. Thank god that the wall crashed to the other side. But oh no! It's Peyton's room! Peyton is there! And Brooke! Oh no! I have to go there! But I have to see if Nathan and Haley are fine.

"Are you guys fine!" I asked.

"Yeah, we are fine," answered Nathan.

"Go to Peyton," said Haley, "that room is hers!"

"I know," I answered, "Brooke is there as well!"

"Well, what are you waiting for!" they both asked, "Go!"

I looked through the collapsed wall to see if the two girls are safe, but it isn't clear. I have to go through the door…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile…_

Brooke went to Peyton's door when she suddenly heard a very loud voice.

"Oh no, Peyton!" yelled Brooke in worry.

Brooke opened the door, and there she was…

"Help!" screamed Peyton in pain.

Rocks were all over her…

"Peyton!" shouted Brooke, "I'll come to you right away!"

Brooke walked to Peyton's direction when suddenly a loud crack voice was heard.

"Oh, not again!" yelled Brooke.

Suddenly, a crack appeared on the floor…

_BAAASH!_

The floor between Brooke and Peyton crashed. Brooke fell into the ground… Peyton roller over the other side of the room where there was no wall…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile…_

I went out of Nathan and Haley's room and went to Peyton's room. I arrived at Peyton's door when I suddenly heard…

_BAAASH!_

"Oh no!" I shouted.

I opened the door, and oh no!

Brooke fell into the ground, and Peyton rolled out of the room…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Brooke fell into the ground, but she safely fell on a bed, thank god.

Peyton rolled out of the room… She fell off the cliff, but she was able to hold the ground, thank god.

"Brooke, are you okay!" I shouted.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered.

"Help!" screamed Peyton, "I can't hold any longer!"

"Don't move Brooke," I yelled, "I have to save Peyton!"

"No Lucas!" replied Brooke, "Don't leave me!"

"But I…"

"It's okay Lucas," shouted Nathan, "you go get Brooke, and I'll get Peyton."

Nathan and Haley had passed through the collapsed wall in order to go get Peyton.

I looked at Nathan and nodded, we both knew what to do…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Don't move Brooke," I shouted, "I'll get out of the suite and go down to you!"

"No Luke!" replied Brooke, "Don't be out of my sight!"

I couldn't lose her, I've just got her, I can't lose her, I won't…

"Okay," I replied, "I'll try to get down from here."

"Be careful," said Brooke.

"I will," I replied.

I removed the bed sheet, tied one side to the bed, checked to see if it can hold my body, and threw the other side down to Brooke.

"Okay, I'm coming in!" I yelled.

I held the sheet strongly and I went down, hoping that nothing bad will happen, but knowing that something bad WILL happen…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Faster guys!" screamed Peyton, "I'm slipping!"

"Okay," replied Nathan, "I'm on my way!"

"Nathan," said Haley, "Be careful!"

Nathan smiled and said, "Always…"

"…And Forever," replied Haley.

"C'mon Nathan!" yelled Peyton, "I'm falling!"

"Okay, okay!" replied Nathan.

Nathan went to Peyton, when another loud sound was heard.

"Oh no!" screamed Peyton, "Help!"

Nathan arrived to Peyton and said, "Give me your hand!"

Suddenly, a crack appeared on where Nathan and Peyton were.

"Oh no!" yelled Haley, "Watch out!"

Peyton gave her hands to Nathan, while Haley hurried to Nathan and Peyton, then suddenly…

BOOOM!

The whole floor collapsed and the three of them fell on the room that Brooke fell in.

The three of them fell and rolled to the edge. Peyton and Nathan were able to hold on but Haley couldn't…

"NATHAN!" screamed Haley falling.

Nathan couldn't let her fall, and he didn't…

He held her hand before it was too late, thank god.

Peyton was holding herself with both of her hands, Nathan held himself with one hand, and his other hand was holding Haley…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile…_

I was still climbing down and holding the sheet while the floor collapsed. The sheet moved and swag and I was thrown down to the door and out of the room…

"Lucas!" screamed Brooke.

She hurried to me and said, "Are you okay, Luke?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered, but I actually wasn't…

"C'mon we have to go and save the others," said Brooke, "they're all hanging on the edge!"

"Oh no!" I replied, "Help me get up so we can go to them."

She helped me stand up, and with a lot of power, I finally did. We were just about to pass the door when the door suddenly closed at our faces.

"What the hell!" I shouted.

Brooke and I tried to open the door with no luck. We could hear the voices of the three of them. "Help, help!" they said…

"I know!" said Brooke, "We could go to them from the other room! I bet the wall is gone there too!"

"Good idea Brooke! Let's go!" I replied.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Well, we've tried screaming and it didn't help," said Peyton in disappointment.

"Don't let go Nathan!" screamed Haley.

"I'll never will," answered Nathan.

"Well good for you two because I'm slipping!" yelled Peyton.

"Try to hold on Peyton," Haley said.

"I have an idea!" said Nathan, "Hales, I'll swing you up and down, and when you're close to the edge try to hang on to it."

"No Nathan," replied Haley, "I can't, I'm scared to do it!"

"You have to!" said Nathan, "You have to hang on the edge so I can save you and Peyton!"

"C'mon Hales, you can do it!" said Peyton.

"Okay…" said Haley.

"Don't worry Hales, everything will be alright," said Nathan. They both smiled…

"Okay let's do it," he said.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Brooke and I opened the door and saw the room.

"Okay," said Brooke, "the wall is gone, but there's still a side wall."

"It's okay," I said, "I'll go to the edge and climb to the guys, and then I'll open the door and let you in."

"No," said Brooke, "don't leave me alone!"

"Oh, I know," I said, "I could never leave you alone."

"We have to think about something else," said Brooke, "fast!"

"There are two options," I said, "and they both involve danger."

"What are they?" asked Brooke.

"Well, the first option is that we find some large sharp tool to break down the door." I said, "And the second option is that we both go and to the edge and climb to the others."

"I prefer the second option," said Brooke, "there's no way I'll be next to a sharp object, and I'm a good climber."

"Well, second option it is," I said, "let's go!"

We hurried to the edge. We were about hold down to the edge when I said, "Wait, there's no need to climb, we can hold on to the side wall while going to the other room."

"Yeah, it's a better idea," said Brooke.

"You go first," I said.

"Okay," she replied.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nathan swung Haley up and down, and when Haley got close to the edge she held it.

"Thank god," said Haley.

"Okay now what?" asked Peyton.

"Wait and see," said Nathan.

Nathan put both of his hands on the edge and climbed up.

"Okay, give me your hand Hales," said Nathan.

Suddenly, another loud crack voice was heard.

"Oh, not again!" yelled Peyton.

"It's the side wall!" shouted Haley.

"We have to move fast!" shouted Nathan, "Haley give me your hand, and Peyton give me yours."

Nathan held Haley's hand with his right hand, and he held Peyton's hand with his left hand.

The crack appeared on the wall. Nathan pulled the girls up and the three of them hurried to the door, but it was too late…

_CRAAASH!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile…_

Brooke held the side wall so she can pass through. She was able to see Nathan, Peyton, and Haley, but they couldn't see her. I was right behind her.

Suddenly, we heard a loud crack sound.

"Oh no!" I said, "Come back Brooke!"

"Okay," she replied.

She was about to come back, but she couldn't move. Her heel was stuck in a crack on the floor.

"Help!" screamed Brooke, "My leg is stuck!"

"Ditch the shoe and come back!" I yelled.

But it was too late… Cracks had appeared on the wall and I knew it was too late. I had to do something…

I hurried to Brooke and covered her, when suddenly…

_CRAAASH!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(The song _"Babe I'm Gonna Leave You"_ by _Led Zeppelin_ starts playing)

The side wall starts collapsing. Peyton, behind her Nathan, and after him Haley were running out of the room. The wall collapsed on fell on them…

Peyton, Nathan, and Haley were all unconscious. The ground started cracking in the middle where Peyton was. Suddenly, Haley woke up.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked.

The ground collapsed with Peyton in it, but her clothes got stuck to the edge with her still unconscious, thank god. Haley rolled over to the other side where there was no wall. She fell but she was able to hang over the edge, thank god. Nathan was unconscious and he was between them.

"Help!" screamed Haley, but with no answer…

_--------------------------------------------_

I covered Brooke while the side wall collapsed, but I didn't have any balance… It was we either fall outside or we fall with the collapsed wall, I definitely went for the wall.

I turned my back and fell towards the wall so Brooke won't get hurt. We rolled over and fell into the collapsed ground into another room. One of us fell on a bed, and other fell on the ground severely hurt…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Baby… Baby… Baby… Baby… Baby… _The song continues)

The scene ends with Lucas and Brooke falling, Peyton unconscious and stuck to the edge, Nathan unconscious and lying on the ground, and Haley screaming for help and calling her friends' names.

"Help! Nathan! Peyton! Lucas! Brooke!…"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Goodbye My Lovers, Goodbye My Friends, You Have Been Amazing Readers…_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_And this is how "Goodbye My Lover" ends! What do you guys think? Plzz review so I can know your opinion and so I'll make a sequel for this story! I also need you to review so you can tell me who do you think will die! I'm gonna miss you guys! But I'll see you in the new story that I'll make and in the sequel of this story! My new story is called "Survivor: Tree Hill". It will be about the Tree Hill characters participating in the show Survivor; I hope that you will all like it. I'll put the link of the story here when the first chapter is up. And the sequel will be hopefully made after my new story is done. So be back guys, and I hope that we'll all stay connected. Anyway, see you guys in my next stories, it has been a pleasure to write for you guys!_**

_**PROMO: Who's dead? Lucas? Nathan? Peyton? Haley? Brooke? Who will survive? Will they all be reunited? Will they ever be safe? Find out in the sequel! For now, you can read my upcoming story "Survivor: Tree Hill". You can also review for this chapter! I hope that you liked it! Read, Review, and Enjoy! See you later guys!**_


	13. About the Sequel

Hey guys…

Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate it.

I apologize for my absence. This year have been really rough for me, and I've barely had some free time

I have good news and bad news. I prefer saying the sad news first so here it goes.

Well, I thought about writing the sequel, but I'm not sure if I would make it or not. Like some reviews said, this story wasn't that good and it lacked many things. BUT, it's been around a year since I wrote this, and I've learned a lot since then. So, please tell me if I should write the sequel or just write a new story. I like to please my readers, so I would do whatever you wish. I'll decide whether to write the sequel or another story by the end of this month when I finish my exams, so please tell me by then!

The good news is that I already wrote a new story! It's about two brothers, Lucas and Nathan of course, fighting evil. I know it sounds like Supernatural, but it has a very different plot. Of course there are the girls, but there are only two of them; I didn't know which part I would give for the girl, so I decided not to add her, but I may add her later on. Overall, it's a really well-made story with action, romance, adventure, thriller, and of course horror, but I'll let you guys to be the judges ;)! I'll post the first chapter at the end of the month when I finish my exams, so stay tuned! I'll also be adding each chapter regularly once a week, maybe every Saturday, so you guys won't be waiting for a long time.

So here I am, all grown up and hopefully, with better writing abilities. I hope that you will like my next stories to come. And again, thank you all for reading my stories and for your lovely reviews, whether they're good or bad ;)!

**Updated:**

Hey,

I'm sorry for being late – again. I unexpectedly traveled this past month. I came back because I have a course over the summer. So, I'll still be busy but not as much as before. As a result, I won't be able to write the sequel. I'm sorry guys, but I just don't have the time and motive to do it. I may write a new story when Summer's over. Suggestions would be appreciated. Anyway, I've recently posted the first chapter of the story that I've written some time before. It's called "Brothers 4ever", please search for it and check it out :)!

Please read the chapter and review; I'd really appreciate it! Again, I'm really sorry about the sequel and thanks to all who read and reviewed my stories!

Langawi :)


End file.
